galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Erudite Tales
Erudite Tales is a series of fantasy holonovels (and later hologames, including an MMO) created by two authors: a Dragandr named Tolkir'Annom and an Avetzan named Serlbarra. The books chronicle the adventures of numerous characters such as Odeous the lich, Wuji the Frost Elf, Harus the Orc, Tigeleman the ___, Percival the Knight, Gabrielle the Moon Elf, Erebellis the Halfling and others in the fictional universe of Erudite. Erudite Tales was published in 2167 AD and has become a cultural phenomenon. Companies involved These are the companies who were mainly involved in the Erudite publication, marketing and making businesses. Avilos Entertainment Uulish Limited Nuuskan Public Research Archives Uszarothian Industries Giskan Marketing History Development of the series originally began as separate ideas of the two authors, who met during the Chaos Crisis onboard a space station of unknown location, who decided that they should add these plot points and characters together, soon building out a world as a hobby. Soon the development was made to write these ideas down to form stories. These were developed into holonovels that were spread across the authors respective races by different companies and soon gained site from other races, spreading through Nuuska information archives and onto other civilisations who started to demand sequels and more holonovels in the series. The two authors were soon at the top of their genre and gaining inter-galactic acclaim from holonovel critics from many different races. All of the publicity later spawned a spin-off game that gave fans the ability to play in the laid out world with set nations for playability while the events of the holonovels were in the background with characters making cameos. A popular roleplaying game has also been released to great critical acclaim. Furthermore, the universe of Erudite was expanded beyond it's original scope by many other authors, some of whom have created entire new planes, such as Khyorgan and Ethos. By the late 2170's they had gained enough publicity and economy for the two races that even after the Avetzan homeworld's destruction in 2179 and Dragandr disease outbreaks in 2182 that the Avetzan economy could survive and memorials to the Dragandr were built into galactic communities. At present, the latest spin-off series is the Mask of Bara Chronicles, concerning the events of the Volveros Revolution and the fate of the Polvoran Empire. The series and it's characters have gained great popularity and the series has even inspired an expansion for the roleplaying game. In the years following the invasion of the Anathema, further developments of the interuniversal drive lead scientists to discover how to travel along the seventh dimension and visit universes with different initial conditions. Fans of the ET series came to believe that because of this, it is possible that Erudite Tales and even its competitor Myth Galaxy are in fact real locations that could be visited. While the technology is not yet perfected (and it is believed that the Empire of Arckas was able to do it in the past), it is theorized that one can precisely determine what universe to go to allowing travel to the "real" Erudite Tales and Myth Galaxy. Technology The text and story were written by the two authors. When the option is enabled, one can enter a virtual environment and assume the role of one of the characters. It originally did not allow the same freedom as a game, however soon after this the two authors decided to expand on this aspect and gave fans a game which even rivaled Myth Galaxy. The holonovels were written using technology from both Avetzan and Dragandr civilisations and later transfered onto galactic internet and other equivalents across the galaxies. The spin-off game was made using similar technology and runs on the Uulish Engine and Avilos Entertainment Software. The series Original series 25,000 pages/book across 12 volumes of 25 books. Overall, there were 12 different volumes, as listed below, each with 25 novels which all had roughly 25,000 pages. Volumes 1-18 were based off of different characters and their stories, whereas Volumes 19-22 were short stories and legends, Volume 23 was a Guidebook style addition, Volume 24 was a volume about the game that was launched and Volume 25 was a look back on the series containing information on all of the books and where the inspiration came from. *Volume 1: Kaos Balsorano *Volume 2: Ophion *Volume 3: *Volume 4: Wuji the Frost Elf *Volume 5: *Volume 6: The Ekati King *Volume 7: *Volume 8: Odeous the Lich *Volume 9: *Volume 10: *Volume 11: Endrin and Chun *Volume 12: *Volume 13: Galiana *Volume 14: *Volume 15: *Volume 16: *Volume 17: *Volume 18: Izateaz *Volume 19: Myths & Legends 1 *Volume 20: Myths & Legends 2 *Volume 21: Myths & Legends 3 *Volume 22: Myths & Legends 4 *Volume 23: The Guidebook of Erudite *Volume 24: The Game *Volume 25: A Look Back The spin-offs Up to a thousand books have been written, comprised of nearly 90 series and several stand-alone novels, and up to two dozen authors have contributed. The Khyorgan Chronicles - An epic 12-part series about the War of Khyorgan, an attempted invasion of the plane by the Shadow Force and the Demons of Brunikor. Legends of Ethos - The Mask of Bara Chronicles - Other stuff - Setting Erudite Tales is set in a fantasy universe where planets are most commonly depicted as flat land masses called planes. The space in between is occupied by the dangerous ether which can destroy matter if one does not take special precautions. Influences Erudite Tales draws inspiration from numerous alien mythologies. The plane of Eidyn and its nearby ether islands are inspired by ancient Gaea. Much of the fictional pantheon draws influence from Jamzezism even directly using some of the gods and goddesses. Many other aspects are influenced by both Avetzan and Dragandr mythology. Some scholars believe that Chaos Crisis was a major influence on the authors. Although Erudite Tales was meant to serve as a means to escape from reality, some of the characters and places are named after real, contemporary individuals and locations. Plot Erudite Tales contains numerous subplots, though the main arc centrals around the threat of invasion by the Kingdom of Leir, a powerful desert empire hailing from western Eidyn and the consequences on the invasion. The game also went around these main arcs but the playable characters were more limited to these set events, instead making their own nations and playing within them. The spin-offs have included various story arcs, including the attempted Brunikorian invasion of Khyorgan, the rise of King Matharis IV, the war between the Angels and Vamphyres of Caelum, the first Solarian expedition into the ether and the Volveros Revolution in Polvora. Legacy *This holonovel and later game helped with relations between the Milky Way Galaxy and the Andromeda Galaxy and received much critical acclaim for being one of the first inter-galactic produced entertainment series. *Erudite helped make an influence for the races of the two authors, bringing the Avetza and Dragandr civilisations into a more influential position on matters around them. *The Anathema Prime Suntsitzeagal which threatened the universe in the early 2180s was nicknamed after an eldritch of the same name. *The ongoing Erudite Tales expanded universe has garnered up to a thousand books written by various authors, and it has been continuously added to for xxx years. Rivalry with Myth Galaxy The Erudite Series has many rivalries with Myth Galaxy due to some of the similar smaller aspects of their series. Most importantly is the names and background of the two different rival series, which were both made from research done on many alien cultures and adding them into the mix. This, among many other similarities, has led to several law suits between the respective companies that made the series that are still being held as controversial topics. External links *Erudite Tales Wiki - The actual content found within the holonovel series. Category:In-universe content Category:Technology